Powerful Charms
by SarahMarie4321
Summary: A HHH/Steph charmed crossover fic. Sometimes i change things in my stories so watch for them. there will be more to come!


As soon as Stephanie laid eyes on Paul she knew that they had a connection. She could remember the first time she talked to him and she was shocked of what he thought.

She stood frozen, just watching him. As he looked at her, she stopped and literally froze time just to get a longer look at him. His dreamy brown eyes, his rock hard muscles, and his smile beaming at her. She couldn't help but blush as he stood there frozen. She unfroze time and went over to talk to him. "Hey." Stephanie said.

Hey Stephanie, what's up?

"Nothing"

Stephanie could read his mind _"Her beautiful green eyes, her beautiful smile, and her amazing body. Wow, Stephanie is so beautiful."_

And in that moment his powers were active to her when she said his name, he would appear to her and he didn't know it yet.

All she could do is blush and smile and Paul didn't know why. Stephanie couldn't believe it. She finally found some one she likes that likes her back. Right then and there she knew that she found a home for her heart. Since she could read every thought that ever went through his head, she knew that he was a amazing guy and would protect her from anything.

Paul knew in some way that she liked him too. He didn't know that Stephanie had powers, superpowers that let her freeze time and read peoples thoughts and she didn't know that Paul could orb and see the future. He really wanted to know more about her but couldn't work up the nerve to ask.

Stephanie wasn't paying any attention to his thoughts. She was mesmerized by his voice and still was thinking about what he thought about her. She was already head over heels for him, now and forever. She imagined his touch, his warmth would fill her heart with love.

_**Present Day****...**_

Stephanie was knocked out her daydream. "Stephanie, hello, Stephanie." Paul said.

"Hey, would you like to hang out at my place and watch a movie or something some time?" Stephanie asked.

Paul instantly said yes. "When?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow?"

"That sounds great."

* * *

Paul showed up when Stephanie said his name and he appeared right in front of her in that instant. She was shocked and amazed. Paul had to explain and Stephanie understood. She showed him her powers. Paul was having fun with it. He kept asking her what am I thinking now. Then he realized that she heard him say she was beautiful. Now he knew why she smiled. He told her that he meant it. She pulled him in, she knew his touch would full her heart with love. She put her hands around his neck and looked in his eyes and she saw desire. She softly kissed him. It was like fireworks went off. She deepened the kiss. Paul pulled back and said, I knew it would be you.

They felt like they could tell each other anything but mainly Stephanie did all the talking because she knew everything about him through his thoughts. He was mesmerized by her beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. They had just met and it was like they knew each other for a thousand years. He promised her that he would never leave her and protect her forever. She cuddled up to him and fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to her bed and laid there right beside her and held her as if he was protecting her. She responded and moved closer to him. All he could do was smile and fall asleep.

* * *

Stephanie woke up in his arms. She was surprised he was still there. She was so happy. She didn't want to move. She wanted to save this moment forever. She felt protected in his arms. He started to stir, he opened his eyes and said, Hello Sleeping Beauty.

Hey, Prince Charming.

"I thought you would like some company"

Did you? Well you thought correct.

Stephanie was still curled up in his arms, She reached up to kiss him. It was still like fireworks. She couldn't get enough of it. Paul pulled away and got up. I got to go to back to work Steph. Paul said.

It's ok if i call you that, right? He asked.

Yeah, I actually love when you say it. Why do you have to go to work?

I have a important meeting with you dad about a story line. Then i'm off to do the show in Dallas. I will be gone for a week.

Stephanie was sad. As he was leaving she froze him to look at his butt. As he still stood there frozen, she got up and went in front of him and kissed him softly on the lips and unfroze time so he could be surprised. He suddenly saw she was there and kissing him all he could do was pull her in closer and respond to her. He told her that if she really missed him and needed him just to say his name and he would be there in an instant. Right as he walked out the door she said his name and he came back. You already miss me?

How couldn't I, you're so handsome.

You know that your such a tease. I really got to go.

He kissed her and left. All she could think about all day was him. She couldn't wait to see him again and she knew that he was busy and didn't call for him. She went to bed and she felt so lonely. His heart beat helped her sleep and his breath soothed her to sleep. She could hardly get to sleep while he was gone.

* * *

A week later she was so excited because she knew he could come back. She called for him and he came with a dozen red roses. He knew she was going to call for him so he got prepared. Right when she saw him she ran and gave him a big hug and kissed him. He gave her the roses and she smiled and kissed him again. You know a girl could get use to the this. She said.

"You know I missed you." He said.

"Oh really, I bet not as much as I missed you. I wanted to call you the night you left but I knew you were busy."

"Well then next time I will have to take you with me."

"That sounds great!"

He couldn't stand to leave but he had to make some money. _"I can't believe I love her already. She is so down to earth and sweet. All I wanna do is kiss her all day." _He Thought.

"Well I love you too." She said.

"Well i'm just going to have to watch my thoughts around here don't I? You little eves dropper."

She gave him a guilty smile. He kissed her and said, I love you more than I thought I could love somebody already.

All she could do is blush and kiss him again. "Not possible."

"Yes possible."


End file.
